<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gifts by RdmFavCpls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428436">Gifts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls'>RdmFavCpls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealous Hop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bede receives twelve presents from Gloria with no reason. Even Opal, while amused, is bewildered at this. Bede tries to get answers from the source. Opal goes more for the direct approach from a close source of Gloria’s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede &amp; Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/gifts">pkmntrashcan</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Gifts</p><p>Category: Pokemon</p><p>Pairing: Gloria/Bede</p><p>Rating: T</p><p>Summary: Bede receives twelve presents from Gloria with no reason. Even Opal, while amused, is bewildered at this. Bede tries to get answers from the source. Opal goes more for the direct approach from a close source of Gloria’s.</p><p>Part 2 of Childhood Friends</p><p>Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Pokemon franchise.</p><p>Author’s Note: Happy Birthday Jane!! I’m sorry that I forgot your birthday and even that your present here is super late. Forgive me please!! I hope you enjoy this.</p><p>~~Story Begins~~</p><p>Bede has received at most three presents for his birthdays in the past. One from his mother and indirectly from his father who was never home. Gloria would also give him a present which would always cost all of her allowance that she saved up for from the following year. Than he was able to enjoy a birthday cake that was homemade by Gloria’s mom.</p><p>When he went into the orphanage, the only presents he received was Solosis which never got along with him from the start and the ugly golden watch. Both presents given to him by Rose on days that had no significance to Bede. Once he was disqualified from the Pokemon League, Olena took Duosion from by force, but the other pokemon stayed by his side.</p><p>He thinks the only reason why his Gothitelle stayed with him is to watch Gardevior and Hatterene fight while it drinks its tea. It also enjoys Opal’s company along with the Gallade that was gifted to him.</p><p>He didn’t think about his birthday too much this year, but he didn’t know what to feel when he received so many presents from so many different people.</p><p>He received a present from all of the Gym Leaders, Leon, Piers, Professor Magnolia and Sonia. He was stunned to receive a present from Hop, even if it was because Leon and Sonia forced him too. Opal gave him two presents and Gloria’s mom stopped by to give him a homemade birthday cake and a bear hug that made him want to cry because it has been so long since he had a hug.<br/>
He won’t ever admit it, but he didn’t know that he needed that hug.</p><p>The biggest surprise came to him when he received twelve presents from Gloria.</p><p>Twelve presents.</p><p>Once they were all inside his little room, Gloria dashed away to the nearest Corviknight taxi with a red face. By the time that he was able to remember that words existed, Gloria was gone.</p><p>Opal was also stunned speechless by the amount of presents, but from the way Gloria’s mom chuckled, she knew there was a story behind them. She always did love stories that had heartbreak in them and the complicated relationship Bede and Gloria certainly has some tear - inducing moments.</p><p>~~</p><p>“This is your first Pokemon League Championship as the Champion,” Hop said to Gloria as she prepared in the locker room that was exclusive to the Champion. “Are you excited? Nervous? Both?”</p><p>Gloria shrugged her shoulders. She knows Bede and knows that he wants answers over her presents to him. She just hopes he will wait until after the Championship Battle before he bombards her with questions that she knows will just cause her to stumble over her words.</p><p>“Scared,” Gloria said.</p><p>“Scared? What could you possibly be-” Hop started to say.</p><p>The doors to the locker room slammed open with a thunderous bang and Bede walked in, his eyes narrowed into a glare that was focused solely on Gloria. Otherwise, he would have noticed Hop and who knows what silly little argument those two would get into. </p><p>“Gloria, why in Arceus name, did you give me twelve presents?” Bede said with a hiss. “Twelve presents! Everyone else gave me one or two, not twelve.”</p><p>Gloria’s cheeks started to turn red as she pressed her hands against them. “Bede, please, not now. You have a battle coming up soon. Couldn’t this wait until afterwards?” she said with a beg.</p><p>“Wait, why does he get twelve presents for his birthday and I only receive one?” Hop said.</p><p>“I’ve explained it to you before Hop, you don’t understand it,” Gloria said.</p><p>“It’s not fair!” Hop said.</p><p>“Excuse me, but this has nothing to do with you wannabe Professor Hop,” Bede said.</p><p>Gloria took a deep breath and crept close to the door while the two boys argued. She left the locker room without the boys noticing, too caught up in their argument, and sighed.</p><p>“Really, Bede? How dense do you have to be? If you had only opened them, you would know why. Or at least remember that it’s been eleven years since we last celebrated your birthday together,” Glora said under her breath.</p><p>~~</p><p>“Many strange things have happened in my lifetime,” Opal said as she sat in the audience. “However, Bede receiving twelve presents from Gloria is quite strange.”</p><p>“It’s not that strange,” Gloria’s mom said with a laugh. “Every year, Gloria would go out and buy a present for Bede to celebrate his birthday. That girl has the biggest crush on Bede, even when she was little. I remember she walked into the kitchen one day, looked me in the eye and told me that she was going to marry Bede one day.”</p><p>“Ah, young love, Those were the good days. So, what’s the twelve present then? It’s only been ten years since they were separated, right? The eleventh present would be for this year.”</p><p>“Four shoeboxes filled with letters that Gloria wrote for Bede. The orphanage kept sending them back so she kept them and continued writing. Even when we both thought Bede had passed away, she never stopped writing.”</p><p>Opal watched as Gloria’s mom tapped her chin in thought.</p><p>“If you think the twelve presents are interesting, than wait until he starts to read the letters. I’m sure Gloria wrote down secrets to tell him during the time we thought he was dead. What I’m not sure if she remembers all of those secrets or not.”</p><p>“I can’t wait,” Opal said with a smile.</p><p>The two ladies looked at the field as they saw Hop and Bede get in position for a Pokemon Battle that was unplanned again.</p><p>“Oh my,” Gloria’s mom said with a sigh. “Looks like Hop is jealous again.”</p><p>“Bede was the same way when their adventure began. Jealous of the way Hop seemed to have taken over his place as Gloria’s best friend,” Opal said with a nod. “The Champion is going to be in for a very wild ride now.”<br/>
~~The End~~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>